Keitaro The Bad Ass
by Cactar
Summary: Kietaro was a kind if not slow person who always looked on the bright side of things, until something showed him the world for what it really is. Now he looks out for only himself and never lets any one get in his way. Thats right Kietaro's a bad ass.
1. Chapter 1

_Dark Interlude-_

**This is my very first fanfic, I've had the idea rolling around my head for a while. Though this is just a test fic to get some practise and gauge my level any criticism will be appreciated, hell a few flames wont hurt, i could use a laugh or two. I'll continue this if it get enough good feed back and hopefully get better along the way with your help. I'm Going with both the manga and the anime, so I'll see where i go with this. To be honest your guess is as good as mine.**

_Remember, nothing is out of reach, for those with long arms._ -Some drunk guy

It was a warm an sunny after noon, people could be seen walking around and conversing in the busy streets of Tokyo. One in particular would be, Kietaro Urashima, a nineteen years old, two time Tokyo university failure. At first glance you would not think much of the young man, 5'5 ft, dull clothing, messy brown hear, and glasses as thick as a phone book. Yep he looks just like your average nobody.

Making his way down a familiar street he takes a turn and walks by an ally way, not expecting the hands that shot out from the shadows and yanked him inside. Young Kietaro noticed with some surprise that he was being held against the ally wall by his neck by some apparent Yakuza wanna be, While two of his companions stand behind him, smug grins plastered on there faces.

The apparent leader, who smelt like he could use a bath, or six, sneered arrogantly at Kietaro while addressing his lackeys, " Looky here boys, this nice fellows gonna give us there money, isn't that nice of him" He throws his head back in laughter, soon imitated by his friends. Now normally in a situation like this you would expect the hapless victim to submit to the thugs will obviously so did the leader. So wasn't he surprised when he felt his wrist being twisted painfully, and then when his face met the brick wall, forcing his nose inside out with a satisfying crack that echoed down the ally as he slid down the wall leaving a trial of blood. The other two turned there shocked away from there friends fallen form to the boy he had just been holding, They couldn't help but step back at the twisted grin on his face, one that screamed (I'm gonna hurt you, and every one you love).

Oh i forgot to mention, Kietaro Urashima, despite his appearance and academic stature was a 'Bad Ass' He took shit from no one. Regaining there seances one of the thugs picks up a discarded lead pipe and charges the ronin, the young man grins widely as he easily side steps the swing, Kietaro counters by thrusting his palm into his attackers face, the feel of cartilage submitting to the force of it was amassing. Taking firm hold of the man's face, Kietaro sticks his leg behind his victims and thrusts the man's head down to the cold hard concrete, stumbling over the out stretched leg. A second deafening crack echoes threw the ally as the poor man's head collided with the ground, blood spraying out in all directions, the man coughed up some blood staining the young, Urashima's hand's. The third and last Thug had been sneaking up behind him aiming a strike to the back of the young man's head with another pipe, he was shocked to say the least when The boy caught the thing with out looking, and then proceeded to yank it out of his hand and kick him into a wall with enough force to crack it. Turning to face him Kietaro gave the man a grin that made his blood run cold, Walking lazily over to the man's trembling form, swinging the pipe around at his side he lets of a dark chuckle that almost made the man wet himself.

Putting the pipe under the man's chin forcing the terror-stricken man to look at him, he says

" Hmm, well aren't you lucky, i have about half an hour to kill, so..." he trailed of pushing the pipe into the man's neck, whilst leaning down to his ear and whispering "... I'll just have to take special care of you" The man did wet himself this time.

Screams and other less than pleasant noises where heard from that ally for the next half hour, Kietaro was glad that this part of town was relatively abandoned, he didn't want any one interrupting his, fun. Half an hour later a slightly bloody, but no worse for weir, Kietaro came casually strolling out the ally, a cheerful smile on his face. If you where to look inside the ally, well lets just say that the next person there is going to be hard pressed to keep his stomach contents down.

Continuing on his way, now in a sightly more populated area the young ronin heads to the train station with the intent to visit his grandma. _' I wonder what the old woman wants, i haven't seen her in four years and then just out of the blue she invites me down' _he thinks to himself, whilst entering the train station. ' Well ether way, i wonder if she would let me crash there for a wile, those bastard parents of mine are gonna kick me out soon any way might as well get a head start'. He stops in front if the ticket booth and says, "One way ticket to Hinata please".

_Hinata sou_

"And so I'll be stepping down as manager as of now" Came the voice of an small elderly woman, sitting at a table with four young girls, each one portraying a look of worry on there faces. The brown headed girl stands up, and starts to ask "W..wait a minute, our parents aren't going to allow us to stay here with out a manager, what are we go..." The Small woman silences her with a raised hand. "Now don't you worry dear every things all taken care of." She says with a reassuring smile, the brunet reluctantly stands down not fully convinced.

The small woman hops of her seat and heads to the door picking up her luggage on the way, "well its time for me to go, good luck girls" She says to them heading to the main door. "What? Your leaving now?" the brunet asks, obviously not happy that her ex-manager was just going to up and leave right. The woman smiles and says "I would love to stay but i have a flight to catch. Be sure to give your new manager a warm greeting when they arrive" she turns and walks out.

Soon a tall raven haired girl in a school uniform would head to the door also, the brunet stops her and asks "What? Your leaving to?". The taller girl turns to her and says "I'm sorry, i have a Kendo retreat for the next two weeks so you'll have to deal with it." With that she runs out the door, with what appears to be a fan club of squealing girls running after her.

_Out side_

"So, are sure sure about this?" Asks a brown haired woman, she was wearing a Pair of brown shorts under a green apron, the words Café Hinata printed on it, and smoking a cigarette hanging from her lips. The old woman sighed lowering her head, a frown accentuating her already wrinkled face, "No, no I'm not, but what ells can we do, unless we do something, that boy is going to get worse and worse. And i do not wish to see my only grandson die before i do".

Throwing down the spent cigarette one the ground and stepping on it, the dark brunet shakes her head, " I know how you feel, but you know just how these girls are like, especially Naru-chan and Motoko-chan. There's only so much i can do to restrain him, if something should happen" she says, her voice sounded bored, but she held the face of total seriousness. Lifting her head the elderly woman gives a calm smile, "Don't worry about it to much dear, if things get to out of hand I'll send Kanako-chan To help out" And then she left, leaving the young woman, alone "I hope your right."

_Kanagawa Station _

The young male Urashima was just leaving the station, ignoring the odd looks he was receiving, '_probable the blood' _he thought absent mindedly, he continued on his way until he came to a bridge, whilst crossing a sudden fog rolled in and an old man wearing robes appeared before him. He remembered these guys from his child hood the town elders, always popping up at random moments and speaking random fortune cookie garbage. He wasn't worded about being bored to death any more though he learned how to handle people like him (Senile old idiots stupid enough to talk to him) a while back.

"Be careful of what yo..." The old fool didn't get to finish as Kietaro's fist impacted to his face, Knocking him over the side of the bridge, The ronin's grin faltered as he lost sight of the old man. _'Damn must have done that creepy disappearing into thin air thing they do. I wonder if i could learn that, Kami that would rock'_

Day dreaming about how much damage he could cause with creepy old man disappearing powers, he made his way to the other side of the bridge, but was knocked out of his thoughts when something blue bumped into him and landing on the.

'Grrr this idiot better have a good reason for running in t...' He stopped his chain of thoughts when he looked down to see a teary eyed girl looking up at him.

"I...I'm s..so sorry, i w..wasn't looking where i was . g..going" the young girl stuttered. Great now how was he supposed to hit that, normally he could just pound who ever ran into him and be done with it, but now, _'Grrrr. Ah screw it'_

Deciding to to let it go he just grunts in response and continues walking not noticing his wallet witch had fell out of his pocket on collision, but the young blue headed girl did. Picking it up she turns to call out for him but stops when she cant see him.

"I wonder where he went?" She asks herself, and just then one of the village elders climes out of the river, startling her quiet a bit. Panting like a dog the old man huffs out "He... he want to..

H...Hinata-Sou" he drops down face first after talking.

"Hi...Hinata-Sou?" She asks nervously, but the elder had already past out.

Back with Kietaro, he was just climbing the grand stairs of his Oba-sans hotel, he thought for a minuet about paying a visit Haruka in her tea shop, but decided against it, they never really got along any way. Continuing his way up the rest of the steps the roof of the grand building came into view, and then the rest of the building, he took time to admire the majestic building before him. This place held allot of memory's for Kietaro, this was where he spent allot of his child hood, and where he made a promise that up until a few years ago ruled his life_,'What a fool i was_' he thinks bitterly of those pain filled years of his child hood as he struggled to keep that promise. Now though he does things for him self, he looks out for him and him alone. Shaking his head clear of those thoughts he heads inside, not expecting that, every thing about his life was about to change.

_Please R&R, help me to help you._


	2. Chapter 2

_Dark Interlude-_

**Yo all, thanks for the reviews I've took in in what you all said and changed structure of my paragraphs and such, hopefully making every thing clearer and easer to understand. And special thanks to -riderofdragons- for pre reading and revising this chapter.**

**Oh, and something else i forgot in the last chapter, even though i think its unnecessary**.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Love Hina

"_Nothings changed.'_ Keitaro noted silently as he entering the foyer of the old building. Surveying the area he noticed the hard wood floors were finely polished and there was a sitting area ahead under the stairs. Looking down he also spotted three pairs of slippers. "There _must be the guests." H_e thinks.

Walking further inside he yells. "Yo! Grandma! It's me, Keitaro!" Getting no answer he walks to the bottom of the stairs and calls up again. "Hey! Can any one hear me?" Though he still gets no reply.

"_Huh, figures she wouldn't be here.'_ He thinks irritated. "_But, there should at least be a bell boy here. And where the hell are all the guests?" H_e starts to wonder if his dear old grandma was puling some stupid joke. "W_ouldn't put it past her, stupid old bat." _

Having nothing better to do, Keitaro walks around until he finds a door with 'Landlord's Room' written on a plaque above it. "_ Hmm, this is Grandma's room, I'll just wait here for her then. Besides, I'm tired from that ally brawl."_' He snickers, remembering the incident.

Laying down on the tatami mats, he closes his eyes and thinks on what his senile relative could want with him. "_Maybe my parents got tired of lecturing me and asked her to do it instead. Great, they plan to kick me out and still try to dictate my life." _He looks around for anything interesting or valuable and spots a poster taped to the ceiling_ "The hell?" H_e thinks.

Standing up he pulls a stool from the corner of the room and places it under the hole and stands on it. It wobbles slightly as he grabs hold of one of the poster's edges and pulls it off to reveal a hole covered with a piece of board from the other side. Raising an eyebrow at this he was about to push it aside when the stool beneath him gave way, sending Keitaro to the floor.

"Son of a bitch!" He growls as he picks himself off the floor. "Someone's going to pay for that." He thinks, glaring at the shattered stool as he does, not bothering with the hole for now. After a while he gets bored and wanders off to look around some more, hoping to find something to "accidentally" brake.

A few broken vases, chairs, and televisions later, he comes across the out door bath "Oh yeah, I forgot this place had a hot spring." He says taking in the sight. The rocks had been kept clean as was the stone floor. Around the edges of the hot springs were under water benches, and off to the side were the sinks and stools for washing. The place looked well taken care of. "_Well, she knows how to get things done. I'll give the old bat that much." _Keitaro thinks with a smirk.

Quickly shedding his clothing onto a bench in the changing room he grabs a towel and cannonballs into the hot spring, immediately regretting it as the water scolds his skin. "Holy shit! That's hot!" He yells, though it's more like a squeal, as he resurfaces.

Putting his glasses on the edge of the spring, he relaxes into the water as he adjusts. "Oh, this is great. Bathing in this everyday would kick ass." He was so lost in his thoughts that he almost didn't hear the screen door slide open. Looking up he mumbles under his breath. "'Bout time someone showed up". Putting on his glasses he looks up, and what he sees both shocks and amuses him.

A girl with long brown hair, clad in nothing but a towel was standing at the edge of the springs. She was stretching her arms up in the air, which does some pretty interesting things to her breasts. He takes very good notice of this fact.

Finally noticing him, Keitaro expects her to scream or slap him or something of that nature. He did not expect her to wade closer to him and start talking to him like they had known each other all their lives. "Oh, hey Kitsune. I didn't know you were already out here." She cheerfully says.

"The hell she mean by Kitsune? Who is this girl? And why is she talking off her towel!?" He thinks very, very, happily as the girl places her towel on the edge of the spring.

The old Keitaro would have probably passed out with a nose bleed or done something really stupid. Keitaro had grown however, new and improved so to speak, so he did the most obviously logical thing to do. He kept his mouth shut, and watched her. Her voluptuous curves had him hypnotised as she lowered her self further into the water.

Closing the distance between her and her "Friend", the brunet gives Keitaro an even better view as she holds up her breasts and sort of... points them at him, "Hey Kitsune do you think my breasts have gotten bigger lately?"

Keitaro had to literally restrain him self from sticking his face between her soft mounds as she came closer._ "She must think I'm someone else. Hell, who cares? Not like I'm one to turn down a free show, especially not one of this calibre." H_e grins lecherously as she leans on his shoulder, her breasts pressing into his back. "_Awesome."_

"They're still nowhere near yours though." The girl says pouting. It almost made him pounce on her right there, he probably would have if she hadn't pounced on him first. "Let's give 'em a squeeze!" She squealed as she did squeeze something. If it were possible Keitaro's grin widened when the strange brunet grabbed 'Lil Kei'. "Huh?" Questioned the girl. "What's this hard thing? It's Getting bigger and bigger..." Grabbing her glasses from the edge of the hot spring she looked at Keitaro. She dropped them into the water in shock, staring blankly.

Keitaro, who was still grinning, gave her a small wave "Yo!"

"_Oh well, it was fun whilst it lasted.'_ He thinks with a sigh, a little disappointed that his "free show" was over.

"Aaahh! Someone help!" The girl screamed, which caused Keitaro to cover his poor ears in pain."It's a peeping tom! A pervert!" The girl wrapped a towel around her self, to Keitaro's disappointment, and runs at him.

"What!? Me a pervert? Excuse me, but you where the one groping me!" Keitaro yells back at her, his lecherous grin enraging the angry brunette even more as she advances on him.

"Take this! Pervert!" She bellows throwing a rather savage punch at the young man's face.

_'Tss, what a pathetic punch._' He lifts his palm lazily to grab her fist.

To say he was shocked when it impacted to his palm and sent him flying into the dressing room behind him would be a huge understatement. "The shit!?" He yells, wide eyed as he hits the floor and somehow ending up with a laundry basket full of panties on his head.

He jumps up, about to give the angry brunet a peace of his mind, only to find his face buried in a pair of very large towelled breasts. "_I should probable move, but..."_ He thinks sadly, looking up to see a woman with short sandy blonde hair squinting at him.

"What do y'all think your doing?" She asks, her ears twitching.

_Now that i think about it she looks like a...' _Keitaro's thoughts are interrupted as the other girl makes herself known again.

"Kitsune!" Came the demonic roar of the crazy lady.

"H_onestly she acts like she's never touched a guy's..."_

"Kitsune, that's the pervert! Catch him!" She yells charging at him fist raised.

"Shit!" Keitaro wastes no time getting out of there, only stopping to pick up his pants from the bench. Keitaro wasn't afraid or anything of the sort, but being hit by that rhino woman with the freakish strength wasn't something he looked forward to. So he ran as fast as he could down the hall with two pissed of woman chasing him.

"_Shit, they could at least let me put my pants on." _Keitaro thinks as he turns a corner only to come face to face, or well face to fist with the now dressed red head. _'How the hell did she get her clothes on so fast!?'_ He ducks under her oncoming punch.

"Screw this!" He yells, driving his right fist into the girls gut. Her eyes widen as her breath leaves her lungs. Keitaro then rams his shoulder into her gut and flips the stunned girl over his back where she hits the wooden floor with a grunt as he continues down the hall.

"Naru wait u...Naru!" Came the concerned voice of the fox vixen as she knelled beside her injured friend."What happened to y'all?"

Keitaro finds him self on the second floor resting, now wearing his pants. "The hell is going on around here?" He asks aloud. "Did that old hag turn this place into an insane asylum for crazy bitches and just forget to mention it on the phone?" He was really starting to hate his family now.

Moving as quickly and as quietly as possible, the young man makes his way down the stairs into the foyer but stops at what he sees. Namely a dark skinned girl, dressed in military camouflage, with eight toy tanks lined up in front of her. "What the hell is this now?" He asks, sounding like he just wanted to go home and crouch into a fatal position in his closet.

The girl responded with a grin that made even Keitaro a little afraid. "Ok troops! Mega pervert monster sighted. Get ready, aim, and fire!" The girl yells, her high pitched voice making him involuntary twitch. He couldn't think about it long however as he was soon put under a hail of BB pellets.

He just stood there with a bored look on his face as the pellets bounced of of him "Is this supposed to hu..." He didn't get a chance to finish as an explosion rocked through the foyer, blowing him out the front door. "_How the shit did this happen!?"_ Were his thoughts as he sailed through the air. Apparently the girl didn't agree with the laws of physics. Keitaro was never a big fan of them ether but still...

He hit the ground hard and skidded to a stop about ten meters from the entrance. "O_uch." W_as the dominant thought as he lay there. "_Mental note. If I ever see that girl again, step on her. Hard!'._ The battered and bruised boy looked up to see two pairs of feet. "_Crap!"_ He then continues on that path until he sees two familiar, very pissed faces. "_Double crap!" _Springing up he turns to run, only to came face to face with the crazy dark skinned girl with more tanks. "_Joy!"_ Sighing he turned back around, facing the enraged women with a bored look on is face. "Well?".

"Well? Well? Is that all you can say for yourself?" The red head screeched, as sound that was starting to get annoying. "You saw us naked! Grabbed our breasts! And did all sorts of disgusting things! Not to mention you assaulted me as well and the best you can come up with is 'Well!?'" By now her face was beet red with anger and she was breathing heavily.

"_Uh, wait a minuet wasn't she the one who attacked me_?" The thought comes, but he lets it go. Putting his index finger in his right ear he twists it, mock cleaning his ears out. "Yeah." His voice never changing but the desired effect was achieved as it set the fiery brunet off. With a low growl she charges at him. Keitaro was about to smack her one in the face when a familiar voice spoke up.

"What's with all the noise?" They all to the new voice to see a woman with dark brown hair wearing an apron with the logo 'Café Hinata' printed in it. "Oh, Keitaro. You're here." She states in a monotone voice, giving him a once over she gives a small smirk and asks. "What happened to you?"

The young Urashima lowers his head, eyebrow twitching slightly. "Hello **Aunt** Haruka, and I think you know exactly what happened." He smirked when he sees her grimace at the word "aunt".

He was about to continue before the brunet interrupted him "Eh, wait. You know this scum bag!" Finally fed up he was about to smack her in the face, but was stopped by his aunt again.

"Cut that out Keitaro." Her voice carried a subtle threat, even he wasn't stupid enough to go against her. She was just plain scary. "Now go get some clothes on, and I'll explain everything."

Later inside 

"Whaaaat!?" Came the enraged bellow of the brown haired drama queen. They where all the sitting in the foyer. Keitaro was sitting, looking like he wanted to kill his grandma. Haruka was leaning against the wall smoking her ever present cigarette, a bored look on her face. Though Keitaro new she was enjoying her self very much at his misfortune. Kitsune was holding back a pissed Naru, as he now knew them as, from strangling the young man. The crazy girl, Su, was bouncing around, no doubt planning something destructive.

"How can you let this sick freak be our manager? Not only is he a man but he's a pervert too!?" Naru was clearly not happy with the recent development. Sighing, Haruka put out her cigarette in a portable ashtray. "Look, don't ask me. This is Granny Hina's orders."

Not satisfied the girl continues her rant. "But what about Su? You know how trusting she is. Who knows what he'd do to her!"

That snapped it for Keitaro. Standing up he glares at her, shutting her up instantly, "Ok, first off, shut the hell up you whiny little bitch. I was in the spring first, you walked in on me, you flashed me, you groped me, stop trying to turn every thing around and make me the bad guy!" She had the decency to blush at that, before resuming returning the glare.

"Second." He turned to his aunt. "What makes you think I want to spend my time babysitting a bunch of hormonal teenage girls? I would sooner eat my own hand!" The sandy haired Vixen had to restrain her friend yet again after that, Keitaro just smirked at her reaction.

"Its not like you have a choice nephew. Your parents have asked me to tell you not to bother going back." Haruka explained with a look of disappointment.

Keitaro grunts in response. "Figures, I knew they would kick me out sooner or later. They didn't even have the balls to tell me it themselves. Bastards."

Su who was listening at that point asked. "What's a bastard? Is it yummy?"

"_The shit!? Is she stupid?" _The younger Urashima thinks with a raised eyebrow. He thought of correcting her, but opted to instead to ignore her. While Su starts jumping around again shouting 'bastard' over and over again, much to the rooms occupants dismay, Keitaro turned his attention back to Haruka. "Just where is that hag anyway?"

"She left this morning on a world-wide site-seeing tour, off searching for new thrills." His aunt replied with a shrug, leaving a gaping Keitaro. "So she invites me over to her girls dormitory, full of crazy girls, then just up and leaves on a vacation? Leaving me in charge, without informing me or any of the tenants!?" He yells pissed of all to hell.

"Yep." Was the reply Haruka gave.

The poor boy slouches back into the couch. "Kill me. Kill me now." He sighs, knowing he has no real choice in the matter.

"Sorry Kei, I know you're busy with Tokyo-U an all." Haruka apologises.

"The shit are you talking about I'm no..." Keitaro didn't get a chance to finish as he found himself under a bombardment of questions.

"What!? You're a Tokyo-U student!?" Kitsune asks, getting into Keitaro's face.

"What's Tokyo Ewe? Is it yummy?" That was from Su.

_'Is she a crack baby!!?' _The boy thinks really worried about the girl's mental health. Naru just stares in disbelief.

'_Huh, they're suddenly acting as if I'm a god. This could be fun.'_ He thinks as a wicked grin spreads across his face.

"So what exactly is your major, mister manager?" Kitsune asks with her foxy grin.

"Uh, I'm in the law program." He lies, their reactions amusing the hell out of him.

"Did y'all hear that, he's gonna be a lawyer!" The fox lady exclaims as she takes on a dreamy expression, thinking about money no doubt._ "Hmm, i better watch my wallet around this one, wait a sec where the hell is my wallet!?" _ Keitaro thinks as he starts patting himself down. "Shit! I must've dropped it somewhere. A fine addition to a crappy day." He yells grabbing his head in frustration, the others were taken back by his little out burst.

"Look kid, its been a long day. Why don't you go rest in the manager's room? we'll talk more tomorrow." Haruka suggests. Keitaro just grumbles, and heads to the stairs.

Naru though has other ideas "Wait a minuet! I refuse to let that perverted freak stay here another second!"

Haruka was about to reprimand her but Keitaro beat her to it. "Heh, I'm the one who should be worried. How do I know you won't pounce on me like in the hot springs while I sleep and have your way with me?" A huge grin on his face, that only widened at her reaction. Naru screamed and ran at him.

"Naru! Stop!" Haruka yelled but to no avail as Naru threw her fist at Keitaro, intending to send him into orbit. But he had other plans as he caught her by the arm, not making the same mistake as last time by letting it hit. He then proceeds to twist it behind her back painfully and throw her against the wall, holding her there by her arm.

He presses himself against her back twisting her arm a little, grinning as she whimpers in pain. Leaning in he whispers into her ear. "Now listen here bitch, I don't care what you think of me but if you ever attack me like that again, I wont hesitate to brake this arm." He gives it another small twist making her gasp, tears burning her eyes. "Understand?" She only nods. "Good girl." He backs away slightly as he lets her go. Turning around he meets every ones stunned faces, except for Haruka, she just looked slightly annoyed, but he couldn't figure out if it was directed at him or Naru. "Well see you in the morning everyone." With that Keitaro turns and heads up the stairs giving Naru one more grin that made her wince.

Nobody could believe what just happened. The seemingly dorky, weak, boy that they had just been chasing around the building took down Naru, the hot blooded pervert basher, like she was nothing. Everyone was to shocked to say anything as he left.

With a sigh Haruka walked over to the fallen girl and helped her up. "You aright?"

"Yeah..." Came Naru's shaken reply. No one had ever been able to stop her punches before, it left her a little concerned in her ability to defend herself in case he did try anything.

Haruka nodded and turned to every one else. "Ok guys listen, don't bother him tonight. Obviously, he's not in a good mood." They all nod at this. "Also if he does take the job, I advise you to watch what you do and say in front of him. Normally he'll be fine but if you attack, or try and take advantage of him." She looks at both Naru and Kitsune when saying this. "I may not be able to help you." With that she turns and walks back down to her Tea shop, leaving two thoughtful women behind. Su had left half way through the talk, saying something about protons, molecular molecules, and bananas.

Out side Haruka was slowly making her way down the steps, slight signs of worry breaking through her stoic mask. "_I hope those girls don't do anything stupid."_ She thought, but knew that might be asking too much.

_And done, thanks for reading and please Review and help me get better. I may not get another chapter out any time soon with exams an all, but for those who care I'll try._


End file.
